Life as it is
by Miki Domination
Summary: Musa feels alone and her friends try to cheer her up. but musa is even more in a downward spiral when she finds out her dad got in a car crash. Only one person can make her feel better. His name begins with an R. Review PLease! Flames Accepted!


**Hey everyone! This story popped in my mind today during English Class so I thought i'd better write it down. Flames accepted! Review Please! :) **

***FOM5***

* * *

Chapter 1

There I was with Riven. We were in a meadow of flowers and the sun shined down on my face. Riven was so hot and it was great to be with him. We fell down and were just inches apart from kissing, but then the bell rang and I woke up. Reality, not my favorite in life but I guess life is reality. In reality, Riven doesn't even like me. When the girls were with the guys I felt alone and forgotten. I would make up some excuse to leave like; oh! Miss. Faragonda said she needed to see me about my dad. Yeah, not so great excuses and only some of them worked.

I gathered my books and headed to my locker where I got my books to leave for home. The girls were already out and waiting for me.

"Hey Musa, where you been?" Bloom asks as she turns to me. I walk up to them.

"I just woke up." I reply.

"You fell asleep again in Science Class! Musa, did you get any sleep at night these past few days?" Flora asks me, worried.

"Not really. I have a lot of things on my mind is all." I reply. Flora smiles and the girls continue talking. They were talking about going to a party this weekend.

"Musa, can you come?" Bloom asks me. I thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah." I reply simply. Then the boys come over and I suddenly feel a hint of loneliness. Stella asks the guys if they were free and can come to the party too. Sky answered before Brandon did with a, "YES! We would love to go! Anything than being bored at my house." He says.

"Great! We are all going!" Stella exclaims. I look down remembering I don't have a dress to wear. I could just ask Stella to borrow one of her dresses but then again she will argue and say we'll buy a new one. I don't wear dresses; it's not my thing. But I guess this weekend I can make an exception.

"What dress are you going to wear Stella?" Flora asks. Stella didn't know which one out of her sixty-nine dresses which one would look good on her for Brandon to awe over.

"I'm wearing my hot pink long dress with some amazing, matching high heels!" Stella smiled.

"Well, I'm wearing my blue dress with the ruffles at the bottom and dark blue high heels." Bloom told us.

"I'm wearing my green dress that has lime green high heels." Techna says.

"I'm wearing a pink dress and matching high heels." Flora says.

"I'm wearing a black strapless dress and black high heels." Layla simply says. There is a moment of silence and I guess I should be saying something but I don't.

"Everybody has said what their dress is. What's your dress Musa?" Stella asks. I shove my hands in my pockets and there is awkwardness when I don't answer,

"MUSA! You don't have a dress!" Bloom says and she was right. I nod my head and Stella flips.

"WHAT! Oh we are so getting you a dress! Come on!" Stella yells as she drags me to her car. I could hear everyone laugh as I got in the passenger seat. We arrived at the mall and Stella dragged me to her favorite place to get dresses.

"Now, let's see what Riven would adore you in." Stella says as she scans the rows of dresses.

"Stella! That's not funny." I tell her. She laughs.

"To me it is!" She grabbed a few dresses and threw my in the dressing room to try them all out. I look through all of them and one catches my eye. It was red. My favorite color. It was a strapless red dress and had ruffles on the bottom. I put it on and walked out of the dressing room.

"That one looks hot on you girl!" she says. I go back in the dressing room and change back into my clothes. Stella bought the dress and we grabbed some high heels to match it. We left the store and headed to Bloom's house where everyone was supposed to meet. Stella parked in her driveway and we both got out. I walked to the steps and just entered because Bloom didn't care because she knew we were coming.

"Hey! What dress did you get Musa?" Layla asks as she sees me walking into the living room where the girls and boys were.

"It's a surprise! It's so beautiful! I am so proud of myself that I picked it!" Stella answers for me. I sit down on the couch where Layla saved a spot for me. We were talking about this weekend and we were to meet at Stella's house. My phone goes off and everyone stares at me.

"Expecting a call Muse?" Flora asks.

"No." I reply. I take out my phone and pressed send.

"Hello?" I ask over the phone.

"_Musa! This is Charles. I'm at the hospital."_

"Wait, what happen?" I ask a little worried.

"_Your dad… please get here as soon as possible!"_

"I'm on my way." I say very worried now.

"What's wrong Musa?" Techna asks.

"I have to go. I'll call you guys later and fill you in." I say and leave before they could say something. I didn't have transportation so I ran all the way to the hospital not even thinking I could've asked the girls for a ride. But it was too late now. I entered the glass doors to the hospital and told the nurse who I was and who I wanted to see.

"Ah yes, Ho-boe Rockbell is just down the hall, room 123" she informs me.

"Thanks." I say as I rush to room 123. I see Charles and walk over to him.

"Musa! Thank god you here! Your father was in a car crash. He's severely wounded and the doctors don't know if he can make it. I thought you should be here to say goodbye." He says. The news struck my heart like a thousand bullets had plunged through it. I fell to my knees and sobbed. I already lost my mom when I was little and now I'm losing my dad too! I didn't believe it! Why was god punishing me?

I get up to my feet again and sit beside unconscious dad. The doctors rushed in as I heard beeping. I move out of the way and Charles holds me as I sob. I watched them use the paddles to get my dad's heart beating again. They repeated this again and again until finally… flat line. The doctors leave the room except for one which pulls the blanket over my dad.

"NO! PLEASE NO! DAD! DAD, WAKE UP!" I cry as I shake him. Charles pulls me back and exits the room. We sat in the waiting room as I cry and cry. What am I suppose to do? I can't go to the party this weekend anymore. I pull out my phone but Charles stops me.

"I don't think now is not the best time to be telling everyone Musa." He tells me. I didn't care. I wanted to tell Techna and the girls what happened and that I couldn't go to the party this weekend. I dialed Techna's number and it rang.

"_Hello?"_

"Tech, it's me."

"_Musa! Are you okay?"_

"No. I have something to tell you"

"_Here let me put you on speaker."_

"Hey everyone. I can't come to the party this weekend."

"_Why not? What's wrong Musa?" Stella and Layla ask me. _I was silent for a while but finally I got the courage to tell my best friends.

"My dad," I paused so I wouldn't cry again, and then continued, "My dad was in a car crash and he didn't make it. I have to stay home and figure out what I'm going to do."

"_Musa! That's terrible! We can help you!"_

"No, I don't want to ruin your weekend you guys. Charles is going to help me. He is an old friend. I'm supposed to stay at his house until I found out what I am going to do."

"_Friends don't abandon friends when they are in desperate need! Where are you? I am going to come over there right now!"_ Stella tells me.

"I'm still at the hospital."

"_Be there in 5 minutes!" _Stella says and then the line disconnects. I stood up from my chair and walked outside. Charles followed me in case I needed him. I sat on the bench outside while I waited for the girls and the boys. Then Stella parks in the parking lot runs towards me while the others are still getting out of the car. She runs and hugs me.

"Muse, I'm so sorry this happened." She says.

"Stella, it's not your fault." I tell her.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do!" Stella lightens up.

* * *

**Short chapter i know. Review Please! Flames accepted!**


End file.
